


Superman Kidnapped Billionaire Playboy

by WigglingPudding



Category: DC Animated Universe, DCU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, SuperBat, batfamily, protective damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglingPudding/pseuds/WigglingPudding
Summary: There right on the front page of the Gotham Gazette was a very clear picture of Superman holding Bruce Wayne in bridal style.‘Superman Kidnapped Billionaire Playboy!’ was printed in bold and huge beside the picture. Clark paled instantly like someone was trying to shove a piece of green kryptonite into his ass. Well, maybe Bruce would do that seconds after he found this.“Burn it” Clark uncharacteristically said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is self-beta'ed. I apologize for any mistakes.

“As you can see, we have suffered at least five percent drop off our profit from the Medical department ever since a group of villains has broken into our main base and destroyed half of our research. Even though there were no serious injuries, it would take a-“ 

Bruce stopped listening after that, knowing very well that Lucius already has a solution in his head judging by how quiet he was. In any other times he would have pretended to be bored but actually listening, then give a few ‘advice’ to Lucius about how to deal with all of those problems. But now he did not even have to pretend that he was not interested in this. His mind kept giving him images of a certain lover of his who has been away for too long for a mission. 

Twenty-four days, six hours, seventeen minutes and four seconds. 

Oh, how he missed those big warm hands gently caressing him. Moving teasingly from his bare chest to his abdomen. His lover would smirk playfully if Bruce shuddered at the touch and fingers ghostly touched his inner thighs. Then palmed him on his lower region painfully slow. Orbs bluer than the sky would watch every shivers, moves and gasp. Bruce would beg for more, beg for him to be inside him. Rub him- 

Lucius coughed snapped him out of his lust filled daydream. 

“Mr.Wayne?” all eyes were on him. It seemed that they had been trying to get his attention for quite a while now. 

“Oh! My apology. Uh.. that department right! I’m sure Lucius could handle those” he waved his hand and flashed that famous playboy grin. Making sure to give away the impression that he was not paying attention at all and was daydreaming about some Victoria Secret models. “Shall we end this here?” 

Most of the directors seemed to agree that they wanted to get out of here. Giving a few disapproved looks to Bruce. 

“So,” Lucius said after the door was closed, leaving both of them alone. “I do hope what occupied your mind is important” 

Ah, he was busted. 

“Though don’t make it so obvious. Your cheeks are still red” and Lucius was out of the meeting room. 

The billionaire let out a tired groan as he glanced down to his pants that seemed to be a little too tight and sighed at the growing bulge. Cold shower during winter was a bad idea, but he couldn’t touch himself. Not yet unless he wanted to lose and be punished. 

“If you decided to be a bad boy by touching yourself while I’m away, you’ll be punished” 

Sometimes Bruce regretted introducing light BDSM to him. Clark was getting bolder and creative. 

Or maybe he should be a bad boy and touch himself..? He wouldn’t mind the punishment. 

How would Clark punish him? Tie him up with ropes and tease him with pleasure long enough to make Bruce forgot how to escape from those knots? A few delicious slaps on his butt cheeks till they were red? He could imagine it already. Clark would rip away his pants and underwear and make him lay his stomach on his lap. Whispers how bad Bruce has been for touching himself as he slaps his behind. How he would promise the rough sex he would give hi- 

The billionaire slapped himself on the left cheek before he cums just from imagining his boyfriend. Imagining those scenarios were not helping his erection either, only made it worse. Now how should he walk out of the meeting room to the private bathroom in his office without letting his employees staring at the bulge in his pants? 

Sit here and read the rest of the reports while waiting for the erection to go away seemed like a very good idea now. 

Before he could even pick up that piece of paper, he felt himself being picked up by a flash of blue and red. 

“Wha-“ confused blue eyes looked up to see his floating kidnapper. He didn’t know many people that wore blue and red and could fly. At least, Batman knew a few but Bruce Wayne did not know any. 

A familiar bright smile greeted him. Those smile that he missed a lot. 

“S-Superman..?” as much as he wanted to kiss the hell out of this man, they were currently in the middle of the air in Gotham under that bright sunlight. They were currently very, very noticeable. “What do you think you are doing? In the middle of the day while-!”

“I can’t wait for a second more from seeing you” that shut Bruce up for a minute.

Just as he was to continue silently scream what the hell was he doing in the middle of the day while he was Bruce Wayne and in public, Superman’s smile softened. 

“Bruce” Superman smiled in a way only Clark could and Bruce’s heart melted immediately. All logic threw out of his head. 

“Clark” was all he could say and think as he stared back at the gorgeous man he has not seen for too long. Just by saying each other ‘s names alone were enough to say everything they wanted to say. ‘I miss you’, ‘I love you’. 

While Bruce was busy taking in how beautiful Superman was, they took off to the direction of the Wayne mansion. 

In minutes they were tearing each other clothes’ in Bruce’s balcony. They did not even manage to get to the bed. 

He was sure Alfred did not appreciate all those clothes falling off Bruce’s balcony, but he will deal with it later. 

Right now, he needed his lover.   
-  
The next morning, after hours of feeling each other and made a mess in Bruce’s bedroom, Clark came downstairs to the kitchen with a sheepish smile to the Batfamily and Alfred. Who probably heard everything from Bruce’s room and decided to sleep in the guestrooms farthest from them. 

“I’m sorry..?” Clark tried to use his puppy eyes on them, which usually was effective except towards Alfred. 

Though instead of annoyed and pissed, they seemed to be amused. Barbara was calmly sipping her coffee at the edge of the table, Alfred only raised an eyebrow, Damian was this close to strangling him to death, and Dick seemed to be laughing along with Jason and Tim. 

“Save your apology for a very angry Bruce after he wakes up and sees this” Dick tossed the newspaper he was laughing at to the table. 

There right on the front page of the Gotham Gazette was a very clear picture of Superman holding Bruce Wayne in bridal style. 

‘Superman Kidnapped Billionaire Playboy!’ was printed in bold and huge beside the picture. Clark paled instantly like someone was trying to shove a piece of green kryptonite into his ass. Well, maybe Bruce would do that seconds after he found this. 

“Burn it” Clark uncharacteristically said. 

“Too late, it’s everywhere” Barbara shrugged. 

“You alien! You have disgraced my father for showing public affection!” Damian glared as he tried to make himself taller and bigger. It reminded Clark of a kitten. He would have found it adorable if he was not busy trying to think of a plan on how to escape from Bruce’s wrath.

“Hey look! There’s even a video of both of you staring at each other while floating in the air in YouTube” Jason oh so helpfully said and waved the tablet around. 

“Oh I’m so going to share all these pictures and videos with Kara and Conner” Dick grinned. 

“Share what?” if possible, Clark’s sun-kissed skin looked so pale that Barbara sympathised him a little when Bruce arrived at the entrance of the kitchen. 

Jason and Tim smartly disappeared at the right timing, Barbara forced Dick to come with her to the Batcave while Damian only had that victorious look on his face. Alfred stood there being Alfred. 

“Good morning, Master Bruce. Congratulation for making your relationship with Master Clark, ah I mean Master Superman, official” 

“What?” 

Minutes later after all those yelling and batarangs flying around, Bruce forbid Clark to enter the mansion or Wayne Enterprises, much less touch Bruce for a week. 

Though everyone knew that Clark’s penalty would only last a day after Clark make that puppy eyes at Bruce and beg for forgiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Well, this is my first fanfiction in Ao3 as well as my first work for Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne. I still have yet to figure out how Ao3 work mostly.   
> This is a oneshot anyway. Maybe I'll make a sequel of what if Bruce touched himself and Clark punish him for that? MAYBE, cuz I'm not confident enough in writing smut.   
> Thank you for reading my first superbat fanfiction! Please guide and treat me well from here!  
> Oh and this story is also inspired by one of Hai-ning's art. Where Superman saved Bruce and kissed him in public and got published in newspaper. Her arts are beautiful https://haining-art.tumblr.com/


End file.
